The invention relates to the field of power amplifiers for the transmission of digital signals of the type used, for example, for radio transmitters.
The power amplifiers function in the switched mode, as a result of which considerably higher efficiency is achieved in comparison to linear amplifiers. The savings in operating costs that can be achieved are of great significance, particularly in the case of high-power transmitters for radio operations in the long-wave, medium-wave and short-wave ranges.